Papa Bear
by Opal Chalice
Summary: Sam dan Dean sedang menyelidiki kasus tentang seorang gadis keturunan Indian yang mendadak kehilangan janinnya, lalu tiba-tiba Dean hamil! MPREG.


**Judul : Papa Bear**

**Rating : T (mungkin)**

**Genre : Family – Komedi (mungkin)**

**Disclaimer : Winchester Brother jelas bukan punyaku. Kalo punyaku mungkin udah aku ajak poliandri *dipentung * Judul ff ini diinspirasi dari film kartun "Brother Bear" yang sedikit banyak juga ikut menyumbang ide cerita.**

**A/N : Semoga FF ini bisa diterima dengan baik karena keterbatasan waktu, alurnya aku percepat. Maap juga kalo deskripnya kurang detail dan ada salah-salah dalam menjabarkan gejala kehamilan.**

Pagi yang berkabut, udara yang lembab dan jalanan yang berubah dari jalan beraspal menjadi jalan tanah berbatu menyambut kedatangan Sam dan Dean di sebuah kota kecil. Sementara bahan bakar mulai menipis dan Dean sedikit gelisah karenanya, Sam lebih memilih untuk mengamati pemandangan khas kota kecil yang terpampang di kanan-kirinya. Rumah-rumah yang berdiri di sepanjang jalan memiliki detail yang sangat khas, menegaskan diri sebagai bangunan kuno. Atapnya menjulang, jendela-jendela oval dan tinggi, ditopang pilar-pilar kayu dan memiliki halaman yang sangat luas, sehingga jarak antar satu rumah ke rumah satunya berjauhan. Pepohonan dan semak-semak rimbun seolah tumbuh di mana-mana hingga pemandangan didominasi warna hijau-hijau menyegarkan mata.

"Kita berhenti di sini saja, bro," kata Dean setelah menemukan pom bensin kecil dan ada sebuah toserba di seberangnya. "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan di toserba itu, kan? My baby ini butuh dimanjakan sebentar di sini. Dia sangat kehausan dan aku juga butuh makan."

Sam segera mengerti apa maksud perkataan Dean ini. Lagipula dia memang sudah mulai lapar dan persediaan makanan mereka sudah habis. Dean bisa sangat kelaparan di waktu malam. Entah kenapa sepertinya dia terlahir dengan napsu makan yang meluap-luap. Maka Sam melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam toserba dan mengedarkan pandangan, mencari-cari makanan atau snack apa yang biasa mereka konsumsi selama ini.

Tak ada yang spesial dari toserba itu selain rak-raknya agak berdebu dan penjaganya seorang wanita tua yang berusia lebih dari separuh abad. Penjaga toserba itu tampak lebih asyik bergosip dengan seorang pengunjung wanita paruh baya daripada mengawasi dagangannya.

Sam menghela nafas panjang. Agak cemas juga kalau seumpama makanan kemasan yang tersusun di semua rak-rak itu sudah kadaluarsa. Meski pikirannya sudah mulai macam-macam, Sam mulai sibuk memilah dan meneliti tanggal kadaluarsa beberapa kotak biskuit. Di sela-sela kesibukannya ini tanpa sengaja dia mendengar percakapan antara penjaga toserba dan pengunjung wanita tadi. Pembicaraan kedua wanita itu sangat seru sehingga sulit untuk berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan, mau tak mau.

"...orang-orang akan terus membicarakan hal ini selama berabad-abad, menurutku..."

"...jelas-jelas sangat aneh. Bayangkan saja! Janin dalam kandungan bisa menghilang!"

Wanita tua penjaga toserba itu mengibaskan tangannya. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat bersemangat saat berkata, "Seharusnya bayi itu sudah lahir bulan ini, kan?"

"Tapi apa kau pernah berpikir, Rose...? Kalau ini hanya akal-akalan saja. Bisa saja gadis itu melakukan aborsi," sambung lawan bicaranya dengan bertopang dagu.

"Entahlah, Emily. Aku tidak terlalu yakin dan sebenarnya tidak ingin terlalu banyak tahu," balas Rose, penjaga toserba itu, meskipun jelas sekali dia berbohong kalau berkata dia tidak ingin banyak tahu. Malah tampaknya justru dia ini sumber informasi yang bisa diandalkan.

Seketika itu Sam merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman, seperti rasa penasaran yang menggebu-gebu dan menuntut dituntaskan. Kepalanya mulai berpikir dan berpikir tentang ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di tempat ini, bahwa dia harus menyelidikinya bersama Dean dan menolong gadis malang yang (kalau apa yang didengarnya ini benar) telah kehilangan janin yang dikandungnya.

"Maaf..." kata Sam, menyodorkan keranjang belanjaannya yang baru terisi separuh kepada Rose dan berusaha memasang wajah senormal mungkin. "Apa itu benar? Maksudku..."

"Benar!" sahut Rose dan Emily kompak, tak ada sorot curiga di mata mereka.

"Kau pasti orang asing di sini. Jadi wajar kalau belum tahu banyak. Kabar ini sudah menyebar ke pelosok kota. Kota ini kecil, nak. Rahasia pribadi seseorang bisa menjadi rahasia umum di sini..." cerocos Rose.

Mungkin kedua orang wanita biang gosip itu menganggap Sam sebagai orang asing yang tak akan berlama-lama di kota mereka sehingga tanpa ragu mereka menceritakan kabar menghebohkan tadi secara sahut-menyahut. Hanya butuh waktu sebentar saja bagi Sam untuk mengantungi informasi yang ia perlukan. Rose dan Emily tampaknya memang penggosip yang sudah ahli. Kabar yang semestinya bisa berdurasi lima menit bisa jadi berjam-jam kalau Sam tidak buru-buru berpamitan dan segera membayar belanjaannya. Di pom bensin Sam menemukan Dean sedang berkacak pinggang menunggunya.

"Kukira kau sedang ketiduran di dalam sana," sindir Dean sambil memeriksa isi kantung belanjaan Sam.

"Tidak juga. Kupikir malah aku menemukan kasus menarik dari wanita penjaga toserba itu. Kasus aneh dan unik yang belum pernah ku..."

"Apa dia cantik?" potong Dean, dan segera menyambungnya saat melihat ekspresi kebingungan Sam. "Wanita penjaga toko itu. Apa dia cantik?"

"Dia cantik, tentu saja. Mungkin di masa mudanya, sekitar 20-30 tahun yang lalu. Masih berniat kencan dengannya?" jawab Sam, nyengir saat Dean tersenyum kecut mendengar jawabannya ini.

"Ah Sudahlah! Ceritakan saja apa kasus menarikmu itu, Sam!" sahut Dean setengah mengomel.

000

Gadis malang itu bernama Hanna. Seorang gadis keturunan indian yang hidup bersama neneknya di sebuah mobil caravan tua di pinggiran kota. Posisi caravan yang dekat dengan kawasan hutan mengesankan kalau mereka memang sengaja mengucilkan diri dari masyarakat sekitar. Tapi Indian itu adalah suku yang sangat menghormati arwah leluhurnya dan begitu memuja alam. Itulah yang pernah Sam baca dari sebuah buku.

Caravan milik Hanna dan neneknya itu berukuran cukup besar dan berdiri di sebuah tanah lapang. Ada sebuah kandang ayam di dekatnya, juga pot-pot bunga beraneka ukuran. Benar-benar lingkungan yang sederhana untuk ditinggali pikir Sam saat dia dan Dean tiba di sana.

Hanna sendiri adalah gadis yang berpenampilan jauh berbeda dari caravannya dan bayangan Sam tentang gadis keturunan Indian segera buyar begitu gadis cantik itu membuka pintu caravannya segera setelah Dean mengetuknya. Pakaian yang dikenakan Hanna hampir sama dengan yang dikenakan gadis kota modern pada umumnya. Rambutnya yang hitam sepinggang terurai rapi dan berkilau tertimpa cahaya matahari. Dia juga memakai make up tipis. Namun selebihnya, gadis itu terlihat murung dan pelit tersenyum.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Hanna agak ketus, mengangkat dagunya perlahan dan mengamati Sam dan Dean lekat-lekat dari bawah sampai atas.

Sam yang merasakan tatapan menyelidik dari bola mata coklat tua Hanna buka suara, "Kami berdua ini mahasiswa yang sedang dalam penelitian tentang keturunan masyarakat Indian modern, karenanya..."

"Omong kosong!" potong Hanna kasar. "Penampilan kalian tidak seperti mahasiswa…" sambungnya, melirik Dean tajam. "...kalian pasti dikirim oleh orang-orang bermulut besar itu, kan? Yang senang sekali berkata macam-macam tentang musibah yang sedang menimpaku!"

"Tunggu dulu, nona!" sergah Dean saat Hanna hendak menutup pintu caravan. "Kami datang untuk menolongmu. Percayalah walaupun itu sulit, tapi kami punya keahlian di bidang seperti ini..."

Perkataan Dean justru membuat Hanna semakin berang.

"Jadi kalian ini datang untuk menolong atau meneliti? Kalian ini mahasiswa atau paranormal? Kalau berbohong yang kompak dong!" ujarnya sambil membanting pintu tepat di depan muka Dean.

Dean terpana, sebelum berkata dengan ekspresi marah yang dibuat-buat, menirukan ekspresi Hanna tadi, "Kalau berbohong yang kompak dong, Sam! Yeah, dia benar juga sih..."

Sam tersenyum serba salah. Paling tidak dengan sambutan yang mereka terima ini sudah membuktikan kalau kabar itu bisa jadi ada benarnya. Gadis itu sedang tertimpa kesusahan. Masih saja terasa aneh kalau janin yang ada di rahim bisa lenyap begitu saja tanpa bekas, namun untuk ukuran orang waras seperti Hanna, mengalami kejadian mengerikan dan menjadi bahan pembicaraan seisi kota seperti itu membuatnya wajar untuk merasa curiga kepada setiap orang asing yang datang. Belum lagi nada tertekan dan menahan tangis di sela-sela kemarahan Hanna yang sempat Sam dengar tadi membuatnya mengira kalau saat ini gadis itu memendam depresi.

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana ini?" tanya Dean. "Kalau saja tadi kita menyamar jadi agen FBI atau peneliti dari NASA, mungkin saja kita bisa memaksanya buka mulut. Kita kan bisa menciptakan alasan konyol kalau pemerintah curiga kota ini jadi teritori alien dan janinnya hilang diculik alien, mungkin. Alasan konyol yang aku sendiri tidak percaya bisa menyarankan ini."

"Entahlah, Dean. Kupikir FBI, NASA atau sesuatu yang berbau seperti itu tidak terlalu disukai warga Indian keturunan. Selama ini kan mereka jarang diperhatikan pemerintah, jadi bisa saja Hanna malah akan menolak sama sekali untuk membukakan pintu."

"Kalau kita tidak bisa mengorek keterangan darinya, bagaimana kalau dari neneknya?" kata Dean, menunjuk seorang wanita tua berambut putih yang sedang terseok-seok berjalan mendekati caravan.

Berbeda dengan cucunya yang sudah tampil modern, nenek Hanna ini masih punya ciri khas keturunan Indian. Tampak dari kalung-kalung dari serat tumbuhan dengan bandul rangkaian taring binatang buas, batu-batu alam dan lain-lain yang menghiasi lehernya yang keriput. Wanita berhidung bengkok dan sepertinya sudah berumur delapan puluh tahunan itu langsung terperangah saat melihat kehadiran dua orang asing di depan caravannya. Namun sebelum Sam dan Dean sempat berkata-kata, nenek itu sudah membuka mulutnya.

"Kami..."

"Kalian datang dari jauh, sangat jauh..." potong nenek Hanna setengah berbisik sembari memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Sam dan Dean beradu pandang sejenak sebelum kompak mengangguk. "...kalian orang baik, aku bisa melihatnya dan begitu pula yang dikatakan roh-roh hutan kepadaku. Mereka mengatakannya bersamaan dengan hembusan angin."

Dean berhasil menyembunyikan suara dengusnya menjadi batuk kecil. Dia hampir saja tersedak di tengah usahanya untuk menahan tawa. Terlebih lagi saat nenek Hanna itu membelai-belai udara kosong di sekitarnya seolah-olah ia sedang dikelilingi makhluk-makhluk berwujud.

"Dan kau," tunjuk nenek Hanna kepada Dean. Dean berdehem, mencoba tetap terlihat tenang. "Suara angin memberitahukan banyak hal tentangmu. Tentang bagaimana dirimu sebagai seorang manusia."

Sam sudah mulai gugup saat Dean berbisik dari sudut bibirnya, "Hey, Sammy. Kau tahu apa maksud racauan ini?"

Pada awalnya Sam mengira penilaian nenek Hanna (atau penilaian roh hutan) tentang Dean sama saja seperti orang kebanyakan. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Dean dinilai sebagai seorang playboy, culas, penipu ulung, dan pandangan negatif lainnya. Hal yang menurut Sam ada kalanya benar meski dia benci untuk mengakuinya, namun tetap saja Dean adalah kakak terbaik di dunia baginya dan orang-orang tak mengenal Dean sebaik Sam mengenalnya. Lagipula ada beberapa sisi dalam diri Dean yang kadang begitu protektif kepada apa saja yang bisa melukai adiknya. Hal-hal semacam itulah yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh Sam seorang.

"Kau adalah manusia yang penuh rasa cinta dan kasih sayang. Seorang petarung yang tangguh dan tak ragu untuk berjuang demi orang-orang yang kau cintai," ujar nenek Hanna mantap, mengusap pipi Dean sambil terus memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Ah, itu benar sekali," sahut Dean bangga. Keterkejutan Sam berubah menjadi gemas saat melihat hidung Dean kembang-kempis. Sam hanya bisa memutar bola matanya, berharap supaya semua pujian ini segera dihentikan sebelum kepala Dean membesar sebesar labu ukuran jumbo.

"Karenanya kau cocok dengan totem ini, nak," sambung nenek Hanna sambil mengangsurkan kalung berbandul kayu, seukuran ruas jari telunjuk orang dewasa dan berukir bentuk hewan buas. "Beruang. Lambang cinta dan sang pelindung."

"Oh, terima kasih…" kata Dean agak terbata saat nenek Hanna serta merta mengalungkan benda itu ke lehernya. "Terima kasih, nyonya..."

"Moegli. Panggil saja aku dengan nama yang diberikan arwah leluhurku itu. Panggil aku Moegli," balas wanita itu.

"Memang mirip beruang," kata Sam saat Dean menunjukkan ukiran indah di bandul kalungnya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Porsi makan dan durasi tidurmu, maksudku." Senyum lebar di wajah Dean pun berganti senyum sebal.

Moegli mengajak Sam dan Dean duduk di kursi kayu memanjang yang berada di dekat kandang ayam. Mengesampingkan gaya bicara wanita itu yang puitis dan seolah penuh filosofis, sebenarnya Moegli adalah wanita yang baik dan ramah. Dia cukup terbuka mengenai cucunya dan aktif berbicara sampai pada hal-hal yang dianggap Sam keluar topik, seperti bagaimana cara merebus akar-akaran di hari hujan menurut nenek moyangnya dan pertanda yang akan muncul di malam hari saat suara burung hantu di hutan terdengar lain dari biasanya.

"Itu sudah terjadi sejak tiga hari lalu," ungkap Moegli setelah Sam berhasil membelokkan pembicaraan mengenai ramuan jamu yang tepat untuk mencegah kutil di kaki. "Hari kelahiran tinggal menghitung hari saat mendadak perutnya mengempis. Dokter di kota tidak terlalu pintar untuk bisa tahu apa penyebabnya. Mereka mengira Hanna sudah jauh-jauh hari meminum obat peluntur kandungan atau apalah itu sebutan mereka. Maka dari itu aku membawa Hanna ke dukun kami di pinggiran lain dari kota ini."

"Jadi ada keturunan Indian lain di kota ini?" tanya Dean.

"Ada, cukup banyak. Sebenarnya kami semua biasa hidup berkelompok. Namun aku lebih memilih untuk menjaga tanah ini karena ayah Hanna mewariskannya sebelum ia meninggal. Rupanya ia ingin kami menjaga makam putriku yang meninggal saat melahirkan Hanna. Makam putriku itu masih berada di dalam lahan ini, berbatasan dengan hutan. Ayah Hanna itu orang kulit putih yang sangat baik," jawab Moegli dengan tatapan menerawang. "Suatu hari yang berawan di musim panas saat putriku membawa pria itu ke kamp kami..."

"Jadi, apa yang dilakukan dukun kalian terhadap Hanna?" potong Sam sebelum Moegli sempat berpanjang-lebar menceritakan silsilah keluarganya.

"Dukun kami tak bisa berbuat banyak. Hanya banyak mantra dan beberapa ramuan jamu yang mengepulkan asap kelabu. Kata beliau, ini semua adalah pekerjaan roh-roh putih dan tak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain diam menunggu."

Sontak saja Sam dan Dean saling berpandangan saat mendengar kata 'roh-roh'. Berarti benar dugaan mereka kalau semua ini masih berhubungan dengan dunia supranatural. Namun kali ini mereka sedang berhadapan dengan roh-roh yang berasal dari bangsa Indian. Apakah ada mantra latin yang akan mempan dengan roh semacam ini?

"Lalu, siapa sebenarnya ayah dari calon bayi itu?" tanya Dean hati-hati.

Moegli menatap Dean selama beberapa menit sebelum menjawab, "Seorang pemuda kulit putih yang baik, sama seperti kalian dan juga ayah Hanna. Hanya saja dia sudah meninggal sebelum Hanna sempat memberitahukan kehamilannya…"

"Kami ikut menyesal mendengarnya," kata Sam lirih.

"Dia meninggal karena sakit keras, penyakit sama yang juga telah membunuh ayah Hanna sepuluh tahun lalu. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi keluarganya untuk menuduh Hanna sebagai pembawa kesialan. Mereka menuduh Hanna melakukan guna-guna atau semacamnya untuk memikat pemuda itu. Padahal itu sangat tidak mungkin. Penyebab kebencian mereka yang paling masuk akal adalah karena kami keturunan Indian. Kuharap roh-roh hutan menghukum mereka suatu hari nanti!"

Suasana sunyi untuk beberapa saat sebelum Moegli kembali berkata dengan suara bergetar dan kedua mata berair.

"Sejak janin Hanna menghilang, keadaan semakin memburuk. Bahkan di kalangan kami sendiri, keturunan Indian, menganggap kejadian yang menimpa Hanna ini adalah sebuah kutukan. Mereka percaya tanah warisan ayah Hanna ini adalah tanah terlarang dan roh-roh hutan melaknat tanah ini, karena sebenarnya seluruh tanah di kota ini adalah milik para leluhur kami sebelum orang-orang kulit putih merampoknya dari mereka. Hanya ada beberapa kerabat dekat yang percaya kalau ini adalah campur tangan dari roh putih dan itu cukup membuat kami bertahan untuk terus percaya akan ada keajaiban."

000

"Wanita tua yang sinting tapi jujur," pendapat Dean saat mereka tiba di motel malam harinya. "Kalau dukun sakti mereka sendiri saja tidak mampu menolong Hanna, apalagi kita, Sam."

"Entahlah, Dean. Tapi aku merasa kasihan kepada gadis itu dan Moegli. Hidup mereka menjadi jauh lebih buruk setelah roh putih mengambil janin di rahim Hanna itu."

"Dan apa roh putih, roh hutan atau roh-roh semacam itu bisa ditumpas dengan mantra-mantra latin?" desak Dean agak pesimis, sambil melepas sepatunya dan langsung melompat ke atas ranjang. "Atau minimal peluru garam bisa menyikat habis mereka semua?"

"Kita tak tahu sebelum mencobanya," balas Sam datar, duduk di ranjangnya sambil menatap Dean dengan sorot minta tolong. Dia sedang menunggu saran yang cemerlang dalam situasi membingungkan begini. "Yang terpenting adalah bagaimana cara kita untuk bisa memanggil roh-roh itu."

"Kita bisa menari mengelilingi tiang totem, mungkin," saran Dean, nyengir. "Selain roh-roh, sekalian bisa mendatangkan hujan kalau ampuh."

"Yeah, kau yang harus melakukannya kalau begitu!" sahut Sam mulai kesal dan menyambungnya sebelum Dean memprotes. "Karena kau kan sang beruang pelindung yang penuh cinta kasih."

"Kalau aku yang melakukannya, mungkin yang datang hanya roh-roh yang cantik dan berpakaian minim," ujar Dean santai, tersenyum jahil. "Papa bear yang penuh cinta menari dalam hujan. Roh siapa yang bisa menolak coba?"

Namun ternyata Sam lebih memilih untuk pura-pura tidur daripada harus berdebat konyol dengan kakaknya malam ini. Sementara itu, kalung dengan bandul kayu berbentuk beruang pemberian Moegli masih melingkari leher Dean sepanjang malam.

000

Pagi itu seharusnya Winchester bersaudara pergi menemui dukun Indian yang menangani kasus Hanna untuk menggali lebih banyak informasi. Setidaknya itulah rencana mereka, sebelum Sam menemukan Dean dalam kondisi yang aneh. Sekitar lima belas menit lalu Sam memang meninggalkan motel untuk membeli pizza sebagai sarapan dan ketika itu Dean masih tertidur pulas. Namun saat kembali, Dean sudah terbangun. Dia hanya duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan ekspresi kaku dan wajah yang lebih pucat dari biasanya. Hal ini membuat Sam jadi cemas.

"Kau kenapa, Dean?" tanya Sam sambil mengamati wajah kakaknya itu.

"Entahlah. Aku terbangun dan tiba-tiba pusing sekali," sahut Dean, memegangi kepalanya. "Rasanya juga perutku bergejolak. Agak mual."

"Mungkin kau lapar."

Sam menyodorkan kotak pizza yang dibawanya. Dean menatapnya sekilas dan rona wajahnya berubah warna segera setelah Sam membuka kotak pizza itu. Detik berikutnya, sambil menutupi mulutnya, Dean tunggang-langgang kabur ke toilet. Sam mendengar suara muntah-muntah dari dalam sana dan rona wajah Dean menjadi jauh lebih pucat dari yang tadi saat kembali.

"Apa pizza itu ada kejunya?" tanya Dean lirih, menyeka mulutnya dengan pergelangan tangannya.

"Well, yeah. Aku belum pernah lihat ada pizza tanpa keju," sahut Sam tanpa pikir panjang. "Kau sedikit aneh hari ini..."

"Hari ini aku tidak ingin memakan sesuatu yang ada kejunya," tukas Dean.

Sam mendengus. Tidak biasanya Dean jadi pilih-pilih makanan begini. Dia selalu makan apapun yang ada di hadapannya. Dean itu pemakan segala.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Sam sabar.

"Sudah lama aku makan sampah semacam itu. Aku ingin memperbaiki kualitas makananku..."

"Ah sudahlah! Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau makan untuk sarapan?"

"Aku ingin cheeseburger."

Sam melongo. Apanya yang junk food ? Apanya yang keju kalau begini?

"Cheeseburger tanpa keju, tentunya. Kalau kau keluar, jangan lupa belikan aku obat. Kepalaku pusing dan mual pagi ini. Bau keju dari pizza itu memperparahnya!" omel Dean sambil kembali bergulung di atas ranjangnya.

Pusing, mual begitu mencium bau makanan dan nafsu makan turun. Maka Sam tidak bisa menyalahkan apoteker yang mengira ada yang sedang hamil saat ia menceritakan keluhan Dean tadi. Sampai akhirnya dengan wajah tidak begitu yakin, apoteker tadi menyarankan Sam untuk memberi Dean obat flu.

Dalam perjalanan kembali ke motel Sam masih saja merasa tingkah Dean sangat aneh. Dean bukanlah orang yang mudah mengeluh di saat sedang sakit ringan seperti flu dan juga bukan orang yang bisa menolak makanan yang ada di hadapannya. Tapi Dean yang satu ini berubah jadi rewel dan sangat sensitif. Bukan hanya itu saja rupanya, karena Dean mulai suka merepotkan. Sam terpaksa harus bolak-balik ke restoran cepat saji hanya karena kakaknya itu meminta cheeseburger tanpa keju, tanpa pinggiran roti yang garing, dengan dua iris acar di kedua sisinya, saus tiga kali semprot dan daging yang dipanggang selama satu setengah menit. Dean menolak untuk makan sama sekali jika burgernya tidak seperti apa yang ia inginkan dan celakanya dia tidak bisa dibohongi.

Mood Dean yang berubah naik-turun seperti rollercoaster membuat rencana yang telah mereka susun untuk hari itu jadi berantakan. Seharian itu mereka malah menghabiskan waktu di dalam kamar untuk mengubah posisi tempat tidur Dean yang dianggap Dean punya tingkat kenyamanan sama seperti tidur di dalam peti jenazah. Sam harus memutar tempat tidur itu berulang-ulang kali dan sampai membentuk posisi 270 derajat dari posisi awal hanya karena Dean ngotot kalau arah utara (arah yang benar) sebagai arah barat daya, dan dia ingin tidur menghadap ke timur. Beberapa jam kemudian Sam baru menyadari dengan sia-sia kalau posisi tempat tidur Dean malah jadi kembali ke posisinya semula setelah seharian diputar-putar dan Dean tampak puas sekali dengan posisi 'baru' ini.

Semakin lama semakin Sam menyadari kalau memang ada keanehan dalam diri Dean. Dean yang sekarang hanya makan coklat M&M warna hijau dan menyisihkan coklat berwarna selain hijau. Dean ketagihan mengulum permen nanas setiap sepuluh menit sekali dan permen stroberi sepuluh menit berikutnya. Dean yang dulunya terobsesi memanjakan Impalanya secara berlebihan sekarang jadi benci mencium bau oli. Yang paling mengesalkan, tentu saja nafsu makan Dean yang turun drastis, tapi mendadak dia bisa berubah selera dan ingin segera mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya dalam hitungan detik. Dia seolah tak peduli kalau Sam harus berkeliling kota untuk mencari sushi dan beberapa menit berikutnya Dean justru berkata kalau saat ini dia lebih menginginkan steak daging unta daripada sushi. Ini membuat Sam hampir gila!

"Dean," panggil Sam setengah frustrasi. "Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi kepadamu? Kita sudah menghabiskan dua hari di kota ini tanpa kemajuan berarti untuk menolong Hanna."

Dean yang baru saja keluar dari toilet setelah muntah begitu mencium bau bawang putih malah bertanya, "Sammy, menurutmu apa aku bertambah gendut akhir-akhir ini?"

"Tidak juga," Sam segera meralat ucapannya saat Dean menyingkap kaosnya dan memperlihatkan perutnya yang agak buncit. "Oooh… Yep, sepertinya begitu."

"Kau tahu kan kalau nafsu makanku tidak sebesar biasanya. Beberapa hari terakhir ini makanku juga sedikit," Dean mulai mengeluh, tapi kali ini Sam sudah mulai kebal. "Butuh seumur hidupku untuk mengembalikannya jadi six packs lagi! Sekarang cewe-cewe akan mengira aku om-om pemalas yang jarang merawat diri!"

"Well, entahlah. Tapi kau memang sudah jadi om-om yang menyebalkan dua hari terakhir ini."

Dean hanya mengedikkan bahunya lesu sebelum duduk di ranjangnya.

"Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dalam diriku dan aku sendiri tidak tahu apa itu. Yang pasti aku sangat tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini. Di dalam kepalaku seperti ada sesuatu yang baru saja menghantamku berkali-kali dan di dalam tubuhku seperti ada hal asing yang mengendalikanku."

"Kalau kau mau, besok kita bisa ke dokter..."

"Tidak! Bawa saja aku ke Meogli," tukas Dean cepat. "Selama dua hari ini dia sering hadir di dalam mimpiku. Hanya sekelebatan sih. Kadang aku tidak yakin wanita yang kulihat dalam mimpiku itu dia. Wanita itu lebih mirip Hanna, tapi jauh lebih tua. Tapi terkadang mirip sekali dengan neneknya."

"Kupikir memang sebaiknya kita segera menemui mereka berdua," kata Sam muram. "Kau berubah aneh begini sejak kita mengenal mereka, kan?"

000

Keesokan harinya mereka segera pergi ke caravan Hanna dan neneknya. Mereka menemukan Meogli sedang asyik memberi makan ayam-ayamnya, sementara Hanna bergegas masuk ke dalam caravan setelah memberi tatapan yang jelas-jelas tidak menginginkan kehadiran Sam dan Dean.

Meogli sendiri tampak tak terlalu terkejut melihat kedatangan mereka. Sebaliknya dia malah terkesan sudah menduga kalau Winchester bersaudara akan datang kembali mencarinya. Wanita tua itu tidak lagi banyak berceloteh tentang hal-hal tidak penting dan mendengarkan penuturan Dean dengan seksama. Secara mengejutkan dia meraba perut Dean yang sepertinya semakin buncit, sebelum berkata dengan mantap dan tajam.

"Kekuatan roh putih sudah bekerja. Kau sedang mengandung janin Hanna, anakku..."

"Maaf?" pinta Sam halus agar Meogli mengulang perkataannya.

"Kakakmu, Dean, dia sedang hamil dan janin yang ada di perutnya ini adalah janin Hanna. Itulah yang kurasakan. Roh putih membisikkannya di telingaku."

"Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin!" bantah Dean keras.

"Sudah berumur tiga bulanan sepertinya," sambung Meogli tenang, masih mengusap perut Dean. "Kukira dalam seminggu bayi ini akan lahir."

"Kau gila!" sentak Dean, serta merta berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kami baru berada di kota ini selama dua hari..." sahut Sam sambil berusaha menenangkan kakaknya. Ekspresi Dean campuran shock dan geram, tak bisa ditebak hal nekat apa yang akan dilakukannya dalam beberapa detik ke depan.

"Kandungan kakakmu sudah berumur sama seperti kandungan yang berumur tiga bulan. Bisa jadi akan menyesuaikan diri dengan umur kandungan Hanna sebelum janinnya mendadak menghilang. Tiga hari ini masih berumur tiga bulan, tiga hari ke depan akan jadi enam bulan dan tiga harinya lagi sudah siap untuk dilahirkan," jelas Meogli masih saja tenang. "Ini kehamilan gaib. Wajar kalau dipercepat."

"Tidak! Ini tidak wajar!" teriak Dean yang semakin berontak dalam cengkraman Sam. "Pria tidak mungkin hamil! Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kau yang dipilih oleh roh yang ada di dalam totem beruang itu, Dean. Kau tangguh, penuh cinta dan protektif. Kau orang yang cocok," balas Meogli sambil menuding bandul kalung yang masih melingkari leher Dean.

Dean merosot ke tanah. Sam masih terus memegangi kedua bahunya sambil berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau Dean akan mengamuk lagi. Namun dari wajah Dean yang pucat pasi, penuh keringat dingin dan tampak jelas ada ekspresi ketidakpercayaan di sana, sepertinya Dean masih sangat terpukul.

Dengan gigi gemeletuk Dean mendesis, "Kalau begitu seharusnya kubuang saja kalung sialan ini dari dulu!"

Sia-sia saja usaha Dean untuk menjambret kalungnya dan apa pun usaha kerasnya untuk menarik lepas kalung itu dari lehernya, tetap saja kalung itu tidak bisa lolos melewati dagunya, seolah ngotot tidak ingin berpisah dengan pemiliknya yang sekarang.

000

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Sam setelah mereka berdua kembali ke motel. "Kau mau ke dokter kandungan untuk membuktikannya secara ilmiah?"

Sontak Dean menghadiahi Sam tatapan panas dan membuat Sam menunduk tanpa sadar karena takut. Sepulang dari menemui Moegli, suasana hati Dean semakin tidak karuan. Dia uring-uringan. Kadang marah, kadang murung. Hal-hal kecil yang mengusiknya bisa membuat Dean ngambek.

Cara membuktikan paling mudah adalah dengan memakai testpack atau alat uji kehamilan. Sebenarnya Dean yang ngotot membelinya sendiri di apotik, tapi karena Sam kuatir Dean akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak atau salah ucap, Sam memutuskan untuk menemaninya. Apoteker satu-satunya di kota kecil itu agak curiga ketika dua orang pria datang untuk membeli testpack, apalagi karena sebelumnya Sam pernah datang dengan keluhan yang umum dialami orang yang sedang hamil di trisemester awal. Untungnya mereka berhasil membuat alasan cerdas kalau testpack itu hanya hadiah untuk seseorang ("Dasar apoteker cerewet!" gumam Dean waktu itu).

Hasil test pertama adalah dua garis biru yang membuat Dean lemas tak percaya. Hasil test kedua dan ketiga sama saja. Dean memang sedang hamil. Sisa hari itu mereka habiskan untuk berdebat. Dean masih belum bisa menerima keadaannya, sementara Sam tidak menyalahkannya, tapi menganggap semua usaha Dean untuk membuktikan kalau dia tidak hamil sia-sia saja.

"Kau masih ingin membuktikannya? Lihat semua hasil uji ini. Positif," kata Sam lirih, mulai cemas dengan kengototan Dean. Dia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya berada di posisi Dean dan berpikir kalau lebih baik mereka segera mencari solusi daripada harus menunggu Dean buang air kecil lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Aku bisa menghabiskan semua testpack yang ada di kota ini untuk membuktikan kalau aku tidak hamil, Sam! Pria tidak mungkin hamil dan aku pria sejati, tahu!" sahut Dean gusar.

Sam hanya mengangguk lemah. Dia tahu. Dia sangat tahu kalau kakaknya memang pria sejati. Dia juga sudah hafal kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Dean itu. Sepanjang sore Dean sudah mengucapkannya berkali-kali dengan ditambahi variasi kata-kata makian begitu hasil testnya menunjukkan positif hamil.

"Apapun yang terjadi, apapun yang terjadi, Sam, kau harus merahasiakan ini dari siapapun! Dunia tidak boleh tahu kalau seorang Dean Winchester sedang hamil! Pasaranku bisa turun drastis. Cewe-cewe bisa mengira aku selama ini adalah seorang transgender. Itu sangat mengerikan!" ujar Dean histeris saat testpacknya habis dan hasilnya masih tetap positif.

Sam mengangguk lemah, prihatin dengan apa yang sedang menimpa kakaknya itu.

"Dan jangan bawa aku ke dokter kandungan seseksi apapun dia! Aku tidak ingin membuatnya mati berdiri begitu tahu kenyataan abnormal ini! Aku belum pernah memacari dokter kandungan soalnya."

Sekali lagi Sam mengangguk dan menghela nafas panjang sebelum berkata, "Sekarang kau sudah bisa berhenti berteriak-teriak atau penghuni kamar di sebelah kita akan mendengarmu dan mengira kau pasien RSJ yang lepas. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana solusinya?"

000

Hari keempat dan hari-hari berikutnya, perut Dean semakin membesar. Kalau perkiraan Meogli benar, maka umur kandungan Dean sekarang sama dengan umur kandungan enam bulan. Di sisi lain Sam agak lega. Dean sudah tidak lagi suka meminta yang aneh-aneh atau bertingkah di luar kewajaran. Kakaknya itu hampir kembali ke sifat asalnya, mulai memakan makanan apa saja yang ada, tidak lagi gelisah kalau tidak tidur menghadap timur, kembali sering membaca majalah dewasa dan sudah betah berlama-lama berduaan dengan Impalanya.

Namun, meskipun di depan Sam dia tidak terlihat seperti sedang menanggung sebuah masalah berat, Sam tahu kalau Dean lebih suka menyendiri selama dua hari itu. Entah di toilet atau di dalam Impala. Sam sering memergoki kakaknya itu sedang asyik melamun dan terlihat murung. Sam tidak berusaha mencari tahu, sebaliknya dia sudah tahu apa yang sedang mengusik pikiran Dean saat ini. Bagaimana caranya supaya Dean bisa melahirkan dengan aman dan tidak ketahuan? Lalu, setelah lahir nanti, bayi itu akan ikut siapa? Sam tidak bisa membayangkan Dean harus mengejar demon sambil menggendong bayi dan menyusuinya di saat genting seperti itu. Terlalu aneh (atau terlalu konyol, karena Sam malah tersenyum geli saat membayangkannya).

Dean sendiri sudah bisa menerima kondisinya. Dia mulai sering mengajak janinnya ngobrol dan membiarkan Sam merasakan gerakan-gerakan di seputar perutnya. Kadang malah dia memaksa Sam untuk mendengarkan suara-suara dari dalam perutnya. "Ayolah Sam! Kapan lagi kau bisa mendengar suara lain selain suara mesin penggiling makanan dari dalam perutku?" paksa Dean.

Karena Dean tidak bisa memeriksakan kandungannya ke dokter, Sam membawa Meogli ke motel. Tidak banyak yang dilakukan wanita tua itu kepada Dean. Hanya mengusap-usap perut Dean sambil membacakan beberapa mantra dalam bahasa sukunya. Sam berharap Meogli bisa menolong mereka, tapi ternyata tidak. Meogli tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk mengembalikan janin itu ke perut Hanna.

Di hari keenam, Sam benar-benar tidak tahan untuk diam saja. Dia sudah berusaha keras mengakses banyak situs, membaca literatur-literatur dan lain-lain, namun tak ada hasil. Kehamilan pria hanya terjadi dalam fiksi. Terlalu mustahil untuk benar-benar terjadi. Terlalu di luar kodrat.

Pada sore harinya Hanna datang ke motel mereka, masih sama tidak menyenangkannya seperti di awal pertemuan mereka. Yang jelas, gadis itu mengatakan kalau dia tidak menginginkan bayi itu dan mereka berdua boleh memilikinya. Sam sangat marah dan mengusir Hanna waktu itu.

"Gadis itu berengsek, Dean! Dia yang sebenarnya harus menjadi ibu, bukan kau! Tapi dia malah lari dari tanggung jawab!" kata Sam kesal setelah membanting pintu kamar.

"Aku tidak menyalahkannya."

Ucapan Dean ini membuat Sam kaget.

"Kau dengar, kan? Dia berkata kalau dia tak sanggup membayangkan seperti apa rasanya melahirkan nanti. Dia sangat ketakutan. Wajar kalau dia takut, karena ibunya meninggal saat melahirkan. Selain itu, Hanna juga bilang kalau selama hamil dulu dia sangat tertekan. Sejak awal kelahiran dia sadar kalau bayinya akan lahir tanpa ayah dan keluarga almarhum kekasihnya juga sudah menolak janin itu mentah-mentah..."

"Tapi itu bukan berarti dia boleh mengaborsinya, Dean!" bantah Sam, teringat pengakuan Hanna kalau sebenarnya gadis itu sudah mencoba segala cara untuk menggugurkan kandungannya, tapi selalu gagal sampai menginjak usia kandungan sembilan bulan. "Dan, kau tidak boleh terus begini! Pria tidak bisa jadi ibu, Dean!"

"Aku tahu itu, Sam. Hanya saja kupikir akan lebih baik seperti ini daripada bayi ini harus berada di dalam perut seorang ibu yang jelas-jelas tidak pernah menginginkan kehadirannya di dunia. Bayi ini sudah seperti jadi yatim-piatu bahkan sebelum dia dilahirkan. Malang sekali, kan! Kalau memang ini yang terbaik, lebih baik begini saja."

Dan percakapan aneh itu berakhir tanpa pernah ada yang berniat mengungkitnya lagi.

Di hari ketujuh Dean harus menjalani bedrest. Perutnya sudah benar-benar besar, sebesar galon air. Kedua kakinya bengkak dan pinggangnya sering sakit. Sementara ia jadi lebih sering buang air kecil dan susah BAB. Ini menyebabkan Sam jadi luar biasa lebih sibuk dari sebelumnya. Dia harus menyiapkan terus menyiapkan air panas, memijat kaki Dean dan harus sering memapah Dean keluar masuk toilet karena Dean kesusahan berjalan sendiri. Di tengah malam Sam juga lebih sering berjaga saat Dean merintih-rintih kesakitan saat mengalami kontraksi. Itensitas kontraksi meningkat dalam dua hari terakhir dan Dean sangat tersiksa karenanya. Sam sendiri juga harus menabahkan diri mendengar dan melihat kakaknya begitu tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa

Melihat Dean yang dulunya gagah dan tangguh jadi tergolek tak berdaya begitu membuat Sam miris. Apalagi karena sepertinya bayi itu bisa lahir sewaktu-waktu meskipun mereka berdua masih bingung akan lewat mana nantinya. Tidak mungkin lewat pusar atau 'jalur belakang'.

Kedatangan Hanna pada hari itu tidak disambut dengan baik oleh Sam, walaupun gadis itu mengatakan hal yang positif.

"Aku menginginkan calon bayiku kembali," kata Hanna pelan.

"Oh yeah? Andai kakakku bisa memuntahkannya dengan mudah, sama mudahnya seperti cara kau bicara ini," tukas Sam ketus. Dia sudah sangat muak melihat Dean begitu menderita, apalagi sikap Hanna yang enggan untuk membantu mereka dulu.

"Tadi malam dan beberapa malam sebelumnya, ibuku datang ke dalam mimpiku. Dia menegurku, sekaligus memberiku kekuatan. Dia meyakinkanku kalau apapun yang akan terjadi nantinya, aku tetap seorang ibu yang baik, asalkan aku bersedia menerima kembali bayiku. Ibuku berkata kalau ia tidak pernah menyesal harus mati di saat melahirkan aku karena baginya aku adalah anugerah terindah dari dewa kepada bumi dan hadiah tak ternilai darinya untuk ayahku. Itu membuatku sadar..."

Sam melirik Dean yang hanya tercenung mendengarkan pengakuan Hanna dari atas ranjang.

"Travis memang sudah tidak ada lagi. Tapi aku masih tetap akan memiliki dalam diri bayi kami itu. Seharusnya aku tidak pernah menyesali mengapa aku pernah hamil dan berpikir untuk melenyapkan bayi itu, kalau saja aku sadar tentang hal ini. Kumohon, beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi untuk menjadi seorang ibu."

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Sam skeptis. "Kau pernah bilang kalau kau tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk memindahkan janin di perut Dean ke perutmu."

"Entahlah. Tapi kupikir roh totem bisa melakukannya. Beliau yang menyimpan janinku dan kemudian menitipkannya ke perut Dean. Jadi kupikir, kalau kita melakukan beberapa ritual dan memberikan persembahan, mungkin roh totem mau mengembalikan janin itu ke tempatnya semula, ke rahimku."

"Roh totem?" kata Dean, mengernyit menahan sakit akibat kontraksi yang kini datang setiap beberapa menit sekali. "Maksudmu roh yang hidup di dalam bandul kalungku ini?"

Hanna mengangguk. "Kalung itu, totem itu, dulunya adalah milik ibuku. Dia masih tetap memakainya sampai saat melahirkanku dan akhirnya meninggal. Kalung itu memang sengaja tidak ikut kami kuburkan bersama jenazah ibuku dulu karena nenek yakin roh-roh hutan tidak menginginkan totem itu. Berdasarkan kepercayaan suku kami, totem semacam itu memiliki kekuatan magis berdasarkan sifat-sifat baik yang dimiliki pemiliknya. Totem ibuku adalah beruang, yang penuh cinta dan sangat protektif kepada anaknya."

"Kalau begitu, wanita yang sering kulihat dalam mimpiku itu bukan kau atau nenekmu, tapi ibumu," ujar Dean, tanpa sadar meremas bandul kalungnya.

"Roh totem itu menarik ibuku untuk datang..."

Ucapan Hanna terpotong teriakan Dean.

"Perutku mulas lagi, Sam! Cepat bawa aku ke toilet! Aku mau buang air lagi!"

Dengan dipapah Sam, Dean berjalan terhuyung ke toilet. Namun ekspresi wajahnya berubah panik saat menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan air seninya.

"Apa ini yang namanya air ketuban? Oh tidak! Aku akan melahirkan sekarang!"

"Tarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mulailah mengejan," usul Sam. Dia sering mendengar wanita yang melahirkan pasti akan melakukan ini.

"Aku akan mengejan setelah yakin bayinya akan keluar lewat mana!" balas Dean histeris, wajahnya merah padam menahan sakit.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membedah perutmu..." kata Sam ragu, sudah siap dengan pisau lipat di tangannya.

"Jenius! Bunuh aku sekalian!" jerit Dean semakin panik saja.

"Seharusnya aku yang merasakannya! Seharusnya aku yang melahirkan! Aku ingin menjadi ibu sejati sama seperti ibuku dulu!" teriak Hanna tak mau kalah.

Di tengah suasana kacau itu mendadak saja udara berubah menjadi dingin. Baik Dean dan Sam merasakan udara dingin bergerak melalui tenggorokan mereka dan keluar melalui hidung berupa segumpal asap putih. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara bergemuruh, sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara hantaman benda keras yang berasal dari arah pintu kamar. Seperti suara geraman binatang buas.

"Sammy... Kupikir aku baru saja melihat badak melewati jendela kamar... " rintih Dean.

"Tidak ada badak di Amerika, Dean. Kau pasti berhalusinasi."

"Makhluk itu besar dan berjalan dengan empat kaki."

"Itu bukan badak!" sahut Hanna di sela perdebatan dua orang itu. "Beruang!"

"Makhluk itu sedang memaksa masuk…" kata Sam yang bergegas mencari-cari senapan. Gedoran dari arah pintu semakin keras.

Namun sebelum Sam berhasil menemukan senapan, lampu kamar mendadak padam total. Sementara pintu kamar berhasil didobrak paksa karena terdengar bunyi gaduh sekali seperti suara kayu yang diremukkan. Beruang itu berhasil masuk.

Untuk sesaat Sam tak mampu berkata-kata. Otaknya seperti berhenti berpikir selama beberapa detik dan tubuhnya terpaku tak mampu bergerak. Dia tak bisa melihat, mendengar dan merasakan apapun pada waktu itu. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Dia tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada Dean atau pun Hanna.

"Aaaarght! Dia merobek perutku!"

Jeritan Dean membuat Sam tersadar dan segera berlari dalam kegelapan, mencari-cari keberadaan kakaknya. Hasilnya, dia malah jatuh terserimpet kaki meja dan jatuh dengan suara debam keras.

"Deaaaan!" panggil Sam putus asa. Semakin putus asa saat terdengar jerit kesakitan Hanna. Suara Dean sama sekali tak terdengar lagi.

Mendadak kamar yang tadinya gelap berubah terang benderang. Ada cahaya putih menyilaukan yang memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Sam terpaksa harus menyipitkan matanya, cahaya itu bisa membutakannya. Di tengah suasana terang bukan main begitu Sam masih saja tidak bisa melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Di saat cahaya putih terang itu padam beberapa saat kemudian, Sam mulai merangkak dan menemukan tubuh Dean yang sedang terkapar.

"Dean! Dean! Bicaralah!" pinta Sam, menepuk-nepuk wajah kakaknya itu.

"Apa… apa kau…" ucap Dean terbata, membuat Sam harap-harap cemas. Kedua mata Dean perlahan-lahan mulai terbuka dan mulutnya bergetar saat berkata, "Apa kau punya pie?"

"Dean!" pekik Sam dan langsung memeluk Dean erat-erat sampai nafas keduanya sesak.

"Sesi pemotretan tadi kacau juga. Blitznya terlalu terang," kata Dean, nyengir. "Tapi... Hey, Sam! Perutku sudah kembali seperti semula! Aku sudah tidak hamil lagi! Ini keajaibaan!"

Kini dua orang itu malah sibuk meraba-raba perut Dean dengan penuh semangat seolah-olah perut itu segumpal adonan pie. Sampai akhirnya suara rintihan Hanna menyadarkan mereka berdua. Dean yang pertama kali menemukan Hanna sedang tergolek lemas dengan wajah pucat pasi, perut membesar dan ada darah mengalir dari sela-sela kakinya.

"Cepat, Sam! Rumah sakit! Hanna akan melahirkan!"

000

"Roh totem itu datang dan melakukan tugasnya malam itu," kata Dean kepada Sam, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke motel setelah menjenguk Hanna dan bayinya. "Dengan sangat menyakitkan! Aku masih bisa merasakan bagaimana caranya dia mencakar perutku."

"Lalu?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang sedang terjadi waktu itu. Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Terjadi dalam satu jentikan jari."

"Tapi aku senang. Sekarang aku tidak akan melihatmu berjalan dengan gaya aneh lagi, mengeluh kesemutan dan meminta ini-itu dengan rewelnya," balas Sam sambil tertawa riang. "Cheeseburger tanpa keju, tanpa pinggiran roti yang garing, acar di sisi kanan-kiri, saus dua kali semprot, daging setengah matang dan mustard dioles dari kiri ke kanan?"

"Hey! Itu bukan aku, tahu! Itu permintaan bayi!" sahut Dean sebal, tapi wajahnya merona malu.

"Terserah," Sam masih saja tergelak. "Tapi, kenapa kau memberikan totem itu kepada bayi Hanna? Dalam kepercayaan Indian, totem tidak boleh ditukar atau diberikan kepada orang lain selama pemiliknya masih hidup."

"Anggap saja itu pemberian papa bear kepada baby bear ."

"Oh yeah. Aku hampir lupa kalau bayi itu dinamai Dean Jr," kata Sam, nyengir.

"Setidaknya, kita bisa mengambil banyak pelajaran dari kasus ini, Sammy. Aku sendiri sudah mendapatkan satu pelajaran yang sangat berharga," ujar Dean mantap dari balik kemudinya.

"Apa itu? Tentang pengorbanan seorang ibu di waktu melahirkan?" tebak Sam, mengerutkan dahinya yang lebar.

"Itu bisa jadi salah satunya. Tapi yang terpenting adalah bukan kodrat pria untuk hamil karena...," jawab Dean sambil memamerkan senyuman khasnya. "...daripada hamil, lebih baik menghamili."

**EL EXTREMO**


End file.
